


even enemies can become unlikely allies

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [12]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bearded Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dark Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: When the worldwide feared mobster Thanos sets his sights on conquering New York next, he knows he would have to get rid of the different mafias that already claim the territory of the largest city in the State. Specifically The Avengers.But The Avengers are at it's weakest it's ever been in their near decade rule. Steve knew the only way to protect the world from Thanos and his barbaric ways would not only have to be to get The Avengers back together,  but to enlist the help of the other factions: The Masters, The Wakandans, The Asgardians, and The Guardians and then some other not so friendly accomplices.Banding together against a common enemy would be their best bet to avoid the war that would take thier lives and to keep their territory.All they have to do is kill Thanos.
Series: AUgust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	even enemies can become unlikely allies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 is a Crime AU
> 
> Due to me attempting this challenge that calls for a different AU every day, this is only the first chapter of what I hope to only be three, max. I got a late start after falling behind what was previously ahead of schedule. 
> 
> I plan to come back to this (and the others) either once I get back ahead or at the end of August. It's just as or even more frustrating to me as it might be to anyone who reads this. I want to thank anyone for sticking around.
> 
> (Rating and/or categories and relationships may change. More characters and tags to be added later.)

Steve didn't know exactly how a meeting with Tony would go after the last time they were face to face, but one thing he knew: Thanos was coming and The Avengers needed to band together once again.

For the past few years, Steve has taken up the mantle of the hit man Nomad. He, alongside Falcon and Black Widow, would take up out of government jobs and try to serve justice to those who deserved it ever since Bucky decided to retire the name of Winter Solider and rehabilitate himself with the Black Panther T'Challa, who was basically royalty in the mobster world.

But Thanos had come out of nowhere, bringing what seemed to be an army of men, threatening to fight for control over every mob boss' territory in New York with the plans to conquer the rest of the United States.

Ever since Steve went solo, he never expected to associate himself with The Avengers again unless Tony wanted him back, but he knew this was a threat that couldn't be ignored. From what he heard, Thanos was worse than Red Skull. Worse than Hydra. He seemed to have The Avengers and their members—both current and previous—in his targets, knowing they were his biggest threat and had the capability for taking him down. He had already attacked Wanda and Vision from where they had tried to get away from their mafia life to start over together.

Steve knew that this was routine. Every now and then, a new power opposed the already standing in hopes to gain new strength and command. And for the last three years, Steve had let Tony and Thor and the Guardians defend their status on their own.

But now, even Steve knew Thanos was a force to be reckoned with. After a little research, he had found out that the man already had control of the majority European and South American governments. The entirety of the seven continents was Thanos' goal, and he was already nearly a third there.

Steve knew that if Thanos was to succeed in controlling the United States, not only would he kill Tony and Thor—who he still considered his friends and allies— and the other bosses to ensure they could rise back to power and overthrow him, but soon, the people.

Tony had always called Steve soft. That his mind got sidetracked by the people he cared about and he would do what it meant to protect them rather than doing what was better for The Avengers as a whole. That exact reason was why he and Tony went to war. Because Steve had found out that his best friend who he had thought died years ago was actually being hunted down by a branch of the government The Avengers didn't control.

Steve deviated from the plan and enacted a solo mission to retrieve Bucky himself, and in doing so, Tony had tried to stop him in hopes of trying to stop the weakening of his mob. But things got even more personal when they found out Bucky was forced into doing acts even more despicable than even they had commited, one of which was connected to Tony's family. The fighting had then turned to good old fashion revenge, and the eventual split of The Avengers.

Steve heard Tony had recruited some new kids in the time he was gone, and he only hoped they were any good. Thanos' big plan included weeding out the weak and keeping the strong. And he was willing to commit genocide for it. Steve couldn't accept that and let it happen. As much of a bad person he was, mass murder wasn't ever something he condoned. Not when the victims in mind were for the most part innocent.

"Are you sure you don't want us in there with you?" Steve heard Natasha ask as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He answered. "I have to do this myself. You and Sam go get T'Challa and Bucky. Hopefully everything goes according to plan."

The woman just nodded her head, falling back into step with Sam by her side into the black SUV parked besides the sidewalk. Steve heard the rumble of the engine starting and the sound of the tires moving against the wet asphalt before he stepped forward towards the doors of the newly re-renamed Stark Tower.

Last he knew, Tony had sold The Avenger's tower and moved upstate, but when he made the call, he had found out headquarters had been moved back to the Midtown Manhattan tower. Tony must have heard of Thanos too, and wanted to have better access to his territory to keep an eye on things.

Tony still held his position as the richest mobster in New York. He was a bright red target. He held the most power, every other mafia didn't necessarily like him, but they all respected him, and even more so his fiancée, in fears of ingesting a micro bomb one day and combusting from the inside out.

Walking through the doors, damp from the rain coming from the dark skies outside, Steve's footsteps echoed on the marble tiles in the empty lobby, getting the attention of the person sitting behind the main desk. A look of fear crossed their features before they willed themselves to calm down and address Steve.

"Nom— Mr. Rogers, Sir," the man cleared his throat. "Mr. Stark has been waiting for you. Conference room two on the twelfth floor."

"Thank you." The man, the nameplate read Gavin, immediately looked down to avoid Steve's piercing eyes. He had changed, both personality and appearance wise, since he was last seen walking these halls. He had become less forgiving and more set on getting the job done; worked even more outside of the law. Since he rarely stayed in one place longer than a few weeks, he didn't have much time to groom himself. His hair grew longer and he stopped shaving, a full beard a new addition to his features.

The elevator ride up was silent, but soon enough Steve was walking down the empty hall and stopped in front of the second conference room.

He could hear soft voices deliberating behind the closed door, rising with every moment he stood. He thought about knocking, but decided against it, instead just opening the door and walking in. He made sure that when it closed, it alerted the rooms inhabitants of his presence, then he stepped forward.

Tony was quick to avert his attention from the man he was speaking to. His signature glasses were on as his eyes met Steve from across the room.

Steve did a quick sweep of the room. Sitting down at the table was Bruce Banner, a scientist who had gotten mixed in with The Avengers and grown to like it and stayed. Steve knew he had went missing for a while, but then heard over many contacts that Thor had found him. The Asgardians must have either sent him as a liaison or Thor was currently busy.

Also sitting down in the corner of the room was two teenagers. The new recruits, Steve thought. They only seemed to be partially paying attention to the meeting. Perhaps because they weren't interested or Tony had told them to sit it out but they snuck in anyway.

Standing next to Tony was a man Steve had only heard of. Stephen Strange of the Masters. Their methods of getting things done were...unorthodox, but their mafia was spread all over the world. Steve would take the chances that they controlled even more than Tony did. They were probably the firsts to know about Thanos.

"Look who finally decided to join the party." Strange stated flatly before turning around too look at a board him and Tony were standing in front of.

"Cap," Steve tensed at the title as Tony began to speak.

"I don't really go by that anymore,"

"Right." Tony shrugged, as if reprimanded himself for forgetting. "Nomad, is it? Very Paleolithic."

The reunion wasn't very welcoming. But Steve knew it could have been worse. Tony could have not agreed to the meeting at all, let alone his extreme plan. They didn't leave off on the best terms. Steve waited nearly three years for a response that never came. An acceptance of his apology. But his relationship with Stark wasn't what he was here to fix.

"Care to fill me in?" Steve asked as he slowly sat down in a chair and waited for someone to speak up. They were clearly talking about their next move when he entered.

"I'm trying to figure out how on Earth would we be able to find Thanos and get him alone." Strange answered and Steve furrowed his eyebrows at Tony.

"You didn't tell them?"

The room was deadly silent, quite literally, as Tony just shrugged. "You're the man with the plan. Didn't want to mess it up."

Steve sighed, masking his annoyance. He didn't have time for this. Not after everything he was risking. He was even more wanted than the Winter Soldier had ever been. "Bruce, nice to see you again," he greeted before continuing. His eyes glanced at the two boys, who now seemed to be interested in what was happing in the room. One of them, a brunet, staring wide eyed at Steve and looking away when he got caught staring.

"I suggested we hold a gala." Steve stated as calmly as he could. "Invite Thanos. If he's truly the humanitarian he claims to be, he would accept our request to have one peaceful negotiation to see if we could avoid a different ending."

"You can't be serious in trying to negotiate your way out of war, Rogers, can you?" Strange asked, clearly irritated. No one should have left him and Tony in a room unattended.

"Of course not." Steve continued. "But if we all work together for this one thing, maybe we can catch Thanos off guard just enough to get the upper hand."

"You're proposing the different New York bosses work together."

"To defeat a common enemy," Tony interjected. "It's worth a shot."

"If we all could put our animosity aside, eliminate the threat, band together for this one thing, we can all take care of Thanos." Steve met Bruce's gaze. He could see him working out the chances through his eyes. "No turf wars other than defending what we already have."

"You're saying that as if Thanos would come unarmed. Unguarded." Strange wasn't convinced.

"Of course he wouldn't. And neither would we. But if we keep our cover, pretend to negotiate a cease fire, convince Thanos that he has the upper hand and that we're scared of him, there's a chance he'll give us a shot to kill him."

"That's only a one in fourteen million chance." Strange set his jaw. His hands balled tightly, giving his perfect posture an unsettling feeling. " _If_ I were to agree to the Masters being a part of this plan, I would want to make sure it would work."

"We don't have _time_ to make sure it'll work. Steve's got the best plan of us all. Try and stop the war before it becomes a war, or risk loosing everything we've worked for and have our bodies rot six feet under." Steve watched, interested and surprised, as Tony defended him. "Are you and your wizard friends in or not?"

Strange stayed silent long enough for Bruce to speak up. "We're in." Heads turned to him. "Count the Asgardians in."

"Great!" Tony clapped his hands. "Come on Strange, how much more convincing do you need?"

"Two factions aren't nearly enough."

"The Wakandans already agreed and are on their way here at this minute." Steve spoke. "The Guardians are finishing up some business upstate, but they said they'll be here by the end of the week. The Masters are the only ones now."

"Whaddya say?"

Steve could see the indecisiveness in Strange's face. He knew that every faction had their risks, but this was truly their greatest chance on winning this war. In order to show their strength, they had to be weak. Submissive. They had to negotiate long enough and smart enough for a window of opportunity to appear.

They needed to all be united. This was the fight of their careers. The fight of their lives. Thanos was smart. Powerful. He was a threat to everyone, not just the mafia leaders. He couldn't get what he wanted; the world would have to follow his every whim in order to survive. No one should be allowed that much power. Be allowed to rule thier subjects with fear.

"Don't expect anything to change." Strange stated after a minute of deliberation. "We kill Thanos, then we part ways."

"Sounds like a plan." Tony gave a quick tight lipped smile. "So what do we do now?"

Steve glanced down at where his fingers were drumming against the table before looking up.

"We assemble."


End file.
